Frozen in Time
by Almandine-Azaleea
Summary: A collection of moments from the Inuyasha universe. Chapter 4 Dawn: Still there. She was still there!
1. Beyond Mimicry

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Beyond Mimicry  
**

* * *

She peers at him from the corner of her eyes. Neither boy nor man, neither human nor demon, he is split. 

She wonders if she really understands him, really loves him and all he entails, but she knows with every ounce of herself that she does, even before the treacherous question is formed.

Her eyes trail to the wounds he still bears- wounds she caused through her frailty. She can still see the demon swooping down with his talons ready to tear through her, and then...Inuyasha.

This man-child who is as precocious as he is immature; her walking contradiction.

Still, she cannot rid herself of the nagging voice echoing his hurts were her fault.

"Nee...Inuyasha..."

She is rewarded with a turn of his head.

"How's the ramen?"

"Fine." His answer is clipped.

There is something unreadable in his eyes – something she is familiar with, something that always makes her heart skip a beat and her stomach fall. That _something _that makes the blood rush to  
her cheeks and her hands shake. She cannot name it, but she knows it, oh how she knows it. Timidly she moves closer to him willing herself to brave up and say what she wants to say.

"I'm terrible, aren't I?" she smiles apologetically.

He turns flicking his ears.

"Keh! Nothing I can't handle." He looks away to hide the words written across his face. "I'll put up with you..."

It is most tenderly spoken, and the candor exuding from it is more exquisite than any sonnet or _haiku_; it makes her heart expand like a soap bubble until she thinks she'll just float away in the breeze. Moving closer still, she rests her head on this shoulder silently thanking him - her closed eyes guard her from the truth reflected in his surprised expression and soft blush. He smiles to himself and draws her closer.

_Those_ words never cross his lips. They don't need to – she hears his heart.

* * *

**AN: . Yes...well, this goes to my friend, Sam, because frankly without him there wouldn't have been a story...well, there would have been **_**a**_** story, just not **_**this**_** story, kind of like if Inuyasha had no Inuyasha character in it: it would be **_**a**_** story, but not **_**the**_** Inuyasha story...but I digress -.-'**** Thank you very much! Not just for your inspiration with this story but for everything. :)**** You are a wonderful person, and a veritable real-life Inuyasha (how lucky am I?!) . -///-  
**

**Secondly, Neish, I hope you're feeling better, and enjoy the fluff!**


	2. More Than Words

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

* * *

**More Than Words**

* * *

She sees him walk alongside her, deep in his self-deprecating thoughts. His eyes are almost hidden by his bangs, and his usually energetic gait is sombre. 

Taking a deep breath she brings her hand to her face and gently presses her lips against her index and middle finger, then in a swift move she stretches and touches them lightly to his cheek.

He nearly jumps, brought back from his dark musings, and looks at her confusedly.

She just smiles.

"Did I have something on my face?"

"Nope."

"Huh?"

A small giggle serves to confuse him further. Taking a step closer she whispers the true meaning behind her actions, flustering him terribly.

After finally regaining his voice, he manages a smirk:

"Keh. I preferred the one at Kaguya's castle."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all my readers. :) **


	3. Acceptance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I'm not making any profit from the publishing of this story.**

* * *

**Acceptance **

* * *

"I love you..." Shyness overtook him. 

His eyes lowered, too full of emotion.

Soft hands grasped the dark forelocks, guiding him back.

She took in the emotion splattered across his face, the guarded look in his eyes.

He was expecting something she had no intention of giving.

"I'm sorry."

His eyes closed in defeat.

"I am in love with Inuyasha...the _half-demon_."

Ever so slowly his eyes refocused on her.

"You...are a part of him. I care for you deeply, but I am only in love with the real Inuyasha."

The look of relief wasn't missed.

"Thank you."

* * *

A/N: 100 words exactly! My shortest story to date methinks. :) 


	4. Dawn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

* * *

**Dawn**

* * *

There. Right there! Still _there! _Her long hair, her closed eyes, her soft breathing – everything was _there! _

His fingers flexed and he reached out timidly. She was there, right? His hand hovered next to her cheek, too afraid to touch.

"I'm not a dream, Inuyasha." she whispered opening her eyes. Her hand came up to cradle his face.

"I'm not a dream." she repeated.

He lowered his eyes.

"You are." He swallowed thickly. "You _are_ a dream. You're _my_ dream."

She pulled him to her arms, cradling his head on her shoulder.

"Can a dream do this?" She asked kissing his cheek sweetly.

"Guess you're no ordinary dream." He smiled. "But then, I already knew that."

"And...dreams end when you wake up, but I'm afraid you're stuck with me." She grinned impishly.

He rested his forehead against hers.

"Good."

"Good." She echoed.

* * *


End file.
